


【盾冬】人間煙火

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [33]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 審美觀獨特而鮮明有好有壞，至少Steve在第一次看到Bucky時，便知道自己腦海中警鈴大做。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/468022
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 總裁盾/黑手冬  
這是一個「熊熊是真的不食人間煙火，而我卻只有錢」的砸錢追老婆的故事嘿嘿嘿（興奮搓手）

這修車廠真的有打算營業嗎？

從七號高速公路下來後，沿著颶風大道一直開，直直往前開不轉彎，開到最底，見到那面畫著飛天汽車的壁畫後向右轉，開六百公尺後，在遇到的第一個Y字型選擇右邊那個路口，再開五分鐘，那個不起眼的灰撲撲工廠，就是你要找的修車廠。  
Steve聽完上述這一大段接頭口令般的指路後，眉頭皺得更緊了。

說來紐約市裡裡外外的修車廠沒有百家也有千家，可偏偏就是沒人會修Rogers家這台傳了近百年的古董車。這台老古董車是Rogers汽車創辦人Grant Rogers少年時最為心愛的一款車，他當年在汽車零件廠工作，因緣際會下到了大強生汽車廠負責汽車維修，好學又上進的Grant被帶進了研發部門，設計出曾經紅極一時的車款「羅蘭卡」。  
可惜大強生的風光維持不到二十年，一次嚴重的週轉不靈下，車廠倒閉，員工各自鳥獸散，Grant拿出當時自己所有的積蓄收到了一部轉了三手的紅色羅蘭卡，此後他靠著在大強生車廠的經驗，創辦了Rogers汽車。  
這部紅色羅蘭卡是Grant的愛車，直到長曾孫Steve Rogers出生後，Grant仍然偶爾會開著羅蘭卡，帶小Steve出門兜風。Grant過世後，這部車便留給了Steve。  
車型很美，也意義非凡，唯一的問題是Steve對如何修理古董車一竅不通，只敢把它小心地珍藏在車庫裡。直到前幾週，好友Sam前來參觀他家車庫時，好奇詢問這車還能不能上路？Steve打包票保證可以，然而怎麼發動都燒不起來的引擎，讓Steve立刻知道大事不妙。

花了好一番功夫，跑了幾家聲稱能修的修車廠，沒有一家敢接手的情況下，Steve輾轉打聽到距離紐約市一小時車程的這家「小熊修車廠」。  
唷，名字還真可愛。

可惜既遠又偏僻，服務態度還頂頂的差。

Steve已經在門外站了半小時了，拍了無數次的門，其中幾次有聲音回答「等等」，他等了又等，幾次想要掉頭回去，但想著那台羅蘭卡，硬是又逼出自己所剩無幾的耐心。  
終於，在第八十七次拍門後，門後響起了拖拉的腳步聲。

鐵捲門緩緩被拉上，Steve背對著太陽，看不太清門裡人的長相，他微蹙起眉，正要再往前一步時，那人從裡頭出來了。  
比Steve略矮半個頭的身型，卻結實魁壯，只穿一件沾滿油汙的白色背心和黑色短褲，露出肌肉糾結的手臂，和背心底下隱隱可見的腹肌；男子雖上身壯碩，但一雙腿卻偏細，又直又長，比例絕佳。  
這麼一位身材魁武的男子，身上卻有明顯的玫瑰花香氣，判斷對方可能是位沒有長期使用抑制劑的omega，Steve禮貌性地往後退了步，同時也看清了男子的長相。  
他有些意外的是，男子的面容並不粗獷，五官顯然的精緻漂亮，但非屬於秀氣典雅的類型，而是自有獨特的優雅氣質。挺直的鼻樑和紅艷的薄唇外，最顯眼的是一雙又長又圓的大眼睛，此刻那雙眼正微微瞇起，瞅著Steve這不速之客。

「哪位？」略帶沙啞的嗓音讓Steve心頭一頓，他嚥了口口水，清了清喉嚨後開口：『你好，我是Steve Rogers，我前天有打電話前來詢問修理古董車的事。請問……呃，你是Barnes先生嗎？』  
男子思索了半晌，忽然想起什麼似的眼睛一亮，略帶不耐的神情褪去，轉而是有些期待的模樣問著：「羅蘭卡？」  
『是，我有寄電子郵件過來，不知你有沒有收到？』Steve問，Barnes搖了搖頭：「我這兩天都在修一台卡滋克的K370，五十年的老車了，百病叢生。」  
他想了想，說：「你稍微描述一下。」  
『呃……我啟動了引擎，它發不動。』Steve實在不知道怎麼形容，只說了這麼一句話。  
Barnes很明顯的對這個描述不太滿意，他盤起手臂問：「汽油幫浦看過了嗎？馬達聲有沒有異狀？」  
『老實說，羅蘭卡……它實在太舊，我好幾年沒發動它了，實在不記得它正常時馬達聲是什麼樣子的。』Steve回答，看見Barnes更加不滿。  
「好幾年沒發動，你還對它真好。」Barnes譏諷地說。  
『……你能修嗎？』Steve滿懷期待地問，Barnes聳聳肩：「也許。我能親自看看它嗎？」  
『當然。我現在就可以載你過去。』Steve立刻要轉身開車門，Barnes阻止了他：「今天不行，我得把K370修完，下禮拜吧，禮拜三傍晚行嗎？」  
『可以！』Steve馬上答應了：『我幾點來接你？』  
Barnes奇怪地看著他：「不用，你告訴我地址，我自己有車。」

約好了見面的時間，Barnes轉身進屋，又再度拉下鐵門。Steve在鐵門前站了會兒，不自覺地嘆了口氣，但他意識到自己在嘆氣時，他馬上收住了思緒，回頭快步朝自己的汽車走去。  
回紐約的途中，Steve滿腦子都是才剛見面的修車廠老闆，他知道某個警鈴已經響徹了整條高速公路，而他卻找不到關閉的開關。

人的審美品味若是獨特，有好有壞。  
好的是你不那麼容易墜入愛河，壞的是你如果墜下了，便是萬丈海溝。


	2. Chapter 2

和Barnes約好的日子在Steve的行事曆上一天天發著光，這幾天Steve時不時就會想起這件即將發生的事，每次想起時，他心頭的想法總是亂七八糟的。  
一見鍾情並不是一件值得鼓勵的事，至少對Steve來說。他一直是個自律甚嚴的人，作為Rogers家這一代唯一的孩子，長輩們對他的寵愛卻難得的沒有把他寵成一個自私霸道的小少爺，在汽車廠和Rogers企業總部長大的Steve，對Rogers企業有著極大的使命感和責任感。大學畢業後便全心全意投入在工作中的Steve，並沒有太多談戀愛的時間，再加上他向來和其他alpha大相逕庭的審美觀，他也沒遇過多少能令他動心的對象。  
而假若突如其來的對一個甚至都不知道能有多少次互動的人動心，未來肯定是大大小小的麻煩一波又一波湧來，Steve心知肚明。

可他還是無法阻止自己，在日期終於進入約定好的那天時，從一大早就滿懷期待。

Barnes和他約了下午4點，他說估計一個小時左右可以做完初步檢測，如果問題不大甚至可以當場維修。Steve沒多說什麼，只是點頭答應了。  
他實在是個喜歡古董車的人，Steve在旁邊觀察Barnes檢查羅蘭卡時，再次證實了他當初聽說的這個評價。

「小熊修車廠」只修古董車，Steve在紐約市內問的最後一家修車廠老闆這麼告訴他：「Barnes什麼古董車都修得好，新車他一律不碰，但只要是古董車，不管是多大的問題都能找他。他這修車廠也開好幾年了，口碑不錯，我建議你去那邊問問。小熊修車廠不好找，但值得一試。」

Steve從屋子裡拿來一瓶氣泡水，遞給剛闔上引擎蓋的Barnes：『還好嗎？』  
「我試了幾個最常出問題的地方，有點想法，但不是今天就能完成的，需要一些零件，我得去找。」Barnes喘了口氣，把他拿來擦汗的毛巾掛在手上，伸手接過氣泡水：「謝了。」  
Steve無法形容自己心裡那種瞬間上揚的情緒，他只是彎起嘴角問：『下週繼續嗎？』  
「我得先聯絡一些供應商，看他們那裡有沒有存貨，如果有的話很快，如果沒有的話我還得想辦法。」雖然語氣聽起來有些苦惱，Barnes的神情卻很是期待，他喃喃了一句：「羅蘭卡啊，我好久沒修過羅蘭卡了。」  
『我自己都搞不清楚美國現在還有多少台羅蘭卡，也許不到十部了吧。』Steve側頭想了想：『當年羅蘭卡賣得很好，我們一直到十年前都還在小量出貨它的零件，五年前所有羅蘭卡的零件都不再有新訂單了，直到三年前零件部門決定停掉整條產線。這幾年我也不曾聽說有人來詢問羅蘭卡的零件，也許已經不再有人在維護它們了。』  
「你們還有零件存貨嗎？」Barnes問，Steve搖頭：『十年前就已經是訂單多少做多少，停掉產線後我們公司已經不再有任何羅蘭卡的零件了。』  
Barnes點點頭，又喝了一大口水後，抬起手腕看了下手錶：「我得回去了，你方便留個聯絡方式給我嗎？我找到合適的零件後就聯絡你。」  
Steve匆匆取來紙筆給Barnes留下電話，他的口袋裡雖然有著自己的名片，可他不想用那麼正式官方的方式把自己的電話留給Barnes。

說不清為什麼，只覺得那種方式生疏得令人害怕。

後來的日子，Steve回想起來倒像是一連串的巧合造成的註定。

羅蘭卡的零件確實不好找，即使只是一個火星塞。Barnes從幾家廠商那裡取來各種不同的零件，每次換上新零件後，總是能發現新的問題，他只好一次次來了又來，到後來他甚至有些半開玩笑地對已經漸漸熟悉上的Steve說：「若不是為了羅蘭卡，我早放棄你這門生意了。」  
『別這樣，Bucky。』Steve開始喚他的名字而不是姓，為了羅蘭卡而折騰了快兩個月，兩人已經從一開始的生疏到現在能聊上幾句，Steve漸漸無法再守住自己先前想定的、該小心謹慎的決心。

Bucky一邊洗手一邊抬起頭對他笑，他關上水龍頭，用溼漉漉的手往後梳開自己的髮，閉了閉眼又張開，Steve盯著他，早已不知道自己心跳漏失了多少拍，甚至沒壓抑住自己幻想了許久的渴望，脫口問：『等下要不要一起吃個飯？』  
「好啊。」Bucky一點都不遲疑的答應倒是讓Steve楞了下，但眼前的人眼神坦蕩毫無戒心，只是興致勃勃地說：「我早就發現你家附近有個小店的披薩看起來不錯，口味有二十幾種，我每次回去時路過都想買一片來試試，但總是大排長龍，我實在沒有耐心。」  
『不過有人一起排隊，或許等待的時間不會那麼難熬？』Steve接過Bucky的話，同時把心裡前一刻冒出的十間米其林餐廳與高級客製化料理都抹去，Bucky望著他讚賞的笑了：「我猜你會是個排隊的好搭檔，你是嗎？」

他當然是，Steve想，即使他這輩子還沒在什麼小店排過隊。  
但假如跟Bucky一起，他願意去全紐約所有需要排隊的店，排越久，越好。


	3. Chapter 3

「我真的很愛吃東西。」

在兩人第三次相約到需要排隊的熱門餐廳吃飯時，Bucky一口咬下夾著燒烤豬頰肉的漢堡，一臉滿足的抬起頭看Steve，說了這麼一句話。  
Steve沒意識到自己在傻笑，他只是抽起手邊的餐巾遞給Bucky，邊問：『是嗎？你常到處吃美食嗎？』  
「嗯，我除了修車以外的生活，就是到處找好吃的東西吃。要排隊的餐廳我通常略過，因為太耗時間又太無聊，我也不喜歡無聊的事。」Bucky聳聳肩，問：「你的漢堡好吃嗎？」  
Steve低頭看自己的烤雞腿排漢堡，他已經咬了一口，但是心思都在Bucky身上的他卻一點也不記得是什麼味道了。他抿了下唇，拿起刀叉問：『你要吃看看嗎？』  
「你要用刀叉切漢堡來吃？」Bucky一臉震驚，好像他剛剛做了什麼可怕的事，Steve有些不知所措，只好說：『那不然你要直接咬嗎？』  
「我可以嗎？」望著一臉躍躍欲試的Bucky，Steve直接把他的漢堡遞了過去。

根據Bucky的說法，他已經確定了羅蘭卡的問題所在，只等最後一個零件寄到，馬上就可以完成拖了兩個多月的修理工作。原先可能因此而有些焦慮的Steve，在發現Bucky很喜歡到處吃東西但是少有友人能陪伴他時，立刻自告奮勇成為他的吃飯搭檔。  
為此Steve已經連續兩個週末沒有加班了，在執行長辦公室成為一個小小的八卦。他的秘書與特助私底下偷偷討論執行長難道終於想開了？開始願意過一點自己的人生？

Steve沒想那麼多，他只是發現自己生活中有了讓他想從工作中分心的事。

他跟Bucky的相約，從工作完的順路到專門為了彼此空出一個時段。Steve在手機裡多存了好多他從來沒吃過的餐廳，還特地篩選掉那些他去過的高檔餐廳，只留下簡單的小吃與大眾會去的異國特色料理。

「我不喜歡高檔餐廳。」Bucky隨意提起的一句話，讓Steve心頭一驚。  
『為什麼？』Steve開了一瓶可樂，幫Bucky倒在玻璃杯裡，Bucky舉起杯子，皺了下鼻子：「有一陣子去吃過幾家，不好吃。」  
『有人邀約？』Steve狀似隨意地問了，Bucky點點頭：「一個客戶，我替他修過兩台車，斯特牌的銀色紫羅蘭，還有巧克27。兩台都不好修，是很冷門的車款，可能是因為這樣所以他請我吃了幾次飯，每次都選在很高級的餐廳，是沒穿西裝進去都格格不入的那種。餐廳是很安靜，安靜到近乎無聊，食物……」Bucky鼓起臉頰：「奇奇怪怪的。」  
Steve頓了半秒沒講話，這段話訊息量有些大，但他決定先把重點放在Bucky的喜好上：『你還是喜歡這種熱鬧的小餐廳？』  
「嗯，所有菜我都會點，都能想像，都能期待。一點也不拘束！」

漸漸Steve便發現，Bucky是個生活很簡單的人。他曾經偶然提到自己沒有家人，高中畢業後就開始獨居，住在那麼荒涼的修車廠裡，有時幾天也講不到一句話。  
「你可能是我最近一年講過最多話的對象了。」Bucky對Steve笑著說，Steve也笑了，努力忍住伸手去摸他落在耳際的卷髮的衝動。

在他們的美食小分隊營運了快要半年，快要吃遍紐約及近郊所有知名或不知名的美食後的某個下午，小熊修車廠的電話響了。  
Bucky從車底盤下鑽出來，滿手還是黑油。他隨意地在毛巾上擦擦，按下電話的接聽鍵。

「小熊修車廠。」  
『Bucky！你上次說想吃的越南春捲，我又找到一家聽說更好吃的！』電話那頭Steve的聲音聽起來很高興，Bucky也跟著興奮起來：「真的？在哪裡？」  
『有人告訴我這是全美最好吃的一家越南春捲，一定要試試看。只是距離有點遠。』  
「多遠？需要開車去嗎？」Bucky問，Steve音調裡不帶掩飾的歡悅已經讓他開始期待了，他咬著下唇，等Steve傳達過來的答案。

『南加州，去嗎？』


	4. Chapter 4

為了吃一道越南春捲而特地從紐約跑到南加州去，即使對Bucky而言也是有點猶豫。

「那不會太遠嗎？」Bucky無意識地繞著電話線，皺起了眉頭：「我沒搭過飛機……」  
『搭飛機很快的，我們可以半夜出發，在飛機上睡一下，起床時就到了。』Steve竭力鼓吹Bucky：『我家飛機很舒服，就跟睡在家裡沒什麼兩樣，真的。』  
「你家飛機？」Bucky疑惑地問。  
『對啊。』Steve努力讓語氣顯得平淡，彷彿家裡有一台飛機是件相當普遍的事。  
但即使連Bucky也知道可不是誰家都養得起一台飛機，更別說為了吃春捲特別開飛機橫越整個美國：「這樣……太耗油了吧？為了吃越南春捲……」  
『也不完全是，』聽說Bucky的猶豫，Steve靈機一動說：『我本來近期就該去南加州一趟，見幾個生意夥伴，我們算是順路？你搭我的便車？』

Steve也沒想到，「搭便車」的說法竟然能說服Bucky。雖然語氣中還有一些猶豫，但是最後總歸是答應了。

當天一大早，Bucky按著Steve的交代準時到了機場。從來沒搭過飛機的他也不知道其他人都是從哪裡進入機場，只是依著Steve告訴他的路線開車到了接待中心，車子和行李都交給工作人員後，Bucky有些茫然地看著只有他一個人的接待中心，不太確定下一步怎麼做時，一陣匆忙的腳步聲在他背後響起：『Bucky！』  
Bucky轉過頭，看見Steve時，明顯的鬆了一口氣：「Steve.」  
『抱歉我遲了點，等很久了嗎？』Steve大步走來，拍拍他的肩膀，Bucky搖搖頭，Steve對他微微一笑：『餓不餓？吃晚餐了嗎？這家招待中心的餐點還可以，可以墊個肚子。』  
會說紐約機場私人停機坪接待中心的餐點「還可以」，大概也只有此時的Steve。而Bucky跟在他後面走進用餐區，接過現炙牛肋條與馬鈴薯泥時，看了眼旁邊放著的餐點品牌名，隨口說：「喔原來是這家的。」  
『你吃過嗎？』Steve問。  
「有吃過一次，食物是還不錯，但餐廳規矩太多。」Bucky舀了一口馬鈴薯泥，神情倒是有點懷念：「不過他們家甜點更好，榛果巧克力慕斯是我的最愛。」  
『想吃的話可以買回來吃，省得忍耐餐廳的規定。』Steve提議，Bucky眼睛一亮：「他可以外帶嗎？」  
『可以，我常去買。下次帶去給你。』Steve一口答應。

至於這家的甜點並不是誰都能外帶這種事，Steve想，不用說得那麼清楚吧？

南加州的越南春捲沒有辜負飛行了3000英哩來嚐味的兩人，生平第一次到加州的Bucky，也在Steve的帶領下，去了很多他沒去的景點。  
他們去了大熊湖，在葡萄酒莊品嚐了美酒，還搭了熱氣球。為了不讓Bucky疑惑，Steve還是安排了幾個會議，讓Bucky獨自在洛杉磯的街頭，依照他的喜好探險。頭一次到外地旅遊的Bucky像是個孩子，每天晚上都會到Steve房裡，興奮地敘述自己一天的經歷。  
Steve真的喜歡看Bucky笑起來的樣子。初次見面時Bucky拒人於千里之外的冷淡神情仍令他印象深刻，但正因為如此，雪融之後的暖陽讓Steve目眩神迷。為了一再看Bucky這樣的笑容，Steve想要竭己所能。

『喜歡加州嗎？』回程的航班上，燈已經暗了下來，Steve放平了椅背，側過身去看已經閉上雙眼的Bucky。  
「喜歡。」Bucky毫不猶豫的回答，睜開眼睛時也彎起嘴角，明明機艙內光線昏暗，Steve仍彷彿能看見他頰邊淺淺的笑窩。  
『是嗎？太好了。』Steve的手放在把手上鬆了又緊，明知道兩人之間有些距離，他還是想要伸手過去握住Bucky的手。  
還沒等到他動作，Bucky忽然喚了他一聲：「Steve.」  
『嗯？』  
「我們再一起出門玩吧。」

人生中聽過無數關於千萬巨款和跨國生意的邀約，Steve卻直到現在，才明白有些邀約，會在心上打出一個重重的節拍。  
像是敲下去的第一道鼓聲，在心口震出一連串的波浪。

他希望自己說「好啊」的時間點，沒有遲到令Bucky疑惑。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改變關係的一次露營

Steve自然不會滿足於純粹的用餐約會，而自從有了第一次的出遊，後續的邀約似乎也變得容易許多。  
相較於「只要是美食都好」的餐廳邀約，要讓Bucky長期離開他的修車廠與寶貝古董車，需要更大的誘因。在數次成功與失敗的邀請累積下，Steve漸漸累積出Bucky喜歡的景點類型：如果是近郊，半天到一天可來回的，最好有美味的下午茶當做期待；如果是需要在外過夜的行程，那麼景點和美食必須相輔相成。

雖然找Bucky出去玩的地點並不容易，但Steve總有備案。不想去郊外，紐約街頭還有無數間Bucky和他沒有一起吃過的好餐廳。他小心的掌握著邀約Bucky的日期間距，力求不讓Bucky感到懷疑，又能安撫他太久沒見到Bucky而呈比數增長的思念濃度。  
這種每個月見面兩三次的相處，逐漸累積了半年後，兩人的感情深度自然也升高不少。羅蘭卡修好以後，Steve偶爾也會開著羅蘭卡帶Bucky出去走走。Bucky再懶得出門的下午，都還是會願意為了羅蘭卡破例，Steve簡直有點嫉妒起他家的古董車了。

「開始修古董車起，我才逐漸確認人生有一件我能做的、我想投入的事。」Bucky告訴他。他們去了港口邊一家能看夜景的海鮮餐廳，用完餐後店內人數已少了很多，他們坐在窗邊，倚著窗台輕聲聊天。  
「我和你說過，我是在育幼院長大的，我姑媽大概半年會來看我一次，除此之外我沒見過其他親人。」Bucky輕輕搖著手裡的啤酒，又喝了一口：「高中畢業後我去了職業學校，會選擇修車只是巧合，因為當時我對自己該選什麼毫無概念。那時我已經長得很壯了，招生人員大概沒發現我是omega，就推薦我去機械修理科，那時候我們班只有兩個omega，除了我之外，另一個是家裡開修車廠的。」Bucky聳聳肩：「不過那又怎樣？汽油的味道能掩蓋過一切其他的氣味，在修車廠待上一天，有時都感覺自己鼻子簡直失靈了。所以我喜歡味道強烈的食物，最好是平常難以吃到的，它們能提醒我，生活還有別的東西值得期待。」  
Steve只是微笑著看他，沒把他心裡想的話說出口。

你也讓我有好多新的事情可以期待。

『雖然你只愛跟羅蘭卡一起出門，但我還是有一些羅蘭卡去不了的地點想推薦給你。』Steve笑著說，Bucky皺了皺鼻子：「哪有？我們上次不是搭火車去了冷泉小鎮嗎？那裡的冰淇淋超級美味，我還記得呢！」  
『只有美味的食物你才記得啊！』Steve接著問：『自己動手烹飪，你有興趣嗎？』  
「在家嗎？」  
『在山上。』

Steve早就規劃好和Bucky到野外露營的行程，他選擇的地點並不是艱難的崇山峻嶺，而是本身就是為遊憩使用而建造的山野營區，地勢平坦，設備充足。不用自己準備帳棚，只需要準備野炊所需的食物，其他需要的東西都可在營區取得。Bucky如Steve預料的，愛吃也懂下廚，他們雖然準備的不過是烤肉的食材，Bucky也能料理得輕鬆自如。  
「你是大少爺，不會做菜啊。」Bucky難得拿Steve的家世取笑他，Steve只是聳聳肩：『我試過，真的，但廚藝是天份，我也沒辦法。』

山裡的夜晚總是寂靜得令人感到身心舒暢，他們在燃起營火的火堆旁聊天，看著滿天的星空，笑對方一顆星也認不出來。

「術業有專攻，Rogers。」Bucky躺在他大腿旁，愜意地閉著眼享受夏初時節山裡微涼的夜風，Steve垂頭看著他，忍不住伸手替他撥開瀏海。  
他手還沒拿開，就被Bucky握住了。  
Bucky睜開眼望著迅速紅了耳根的Steve，卻沒有鬆開手。他只是彎起嘴角，什麼也沒說。

Steve原以為這趟旅程和過往幾次他們一起過夜的行程沒有什麼不同，卻沒料到凡事總有意外。  
他半夜忽然醒來時，發現身旁的Bucky正相當不安穩地翻滾著，同時營帳裡明顯濃郁的玫瑰花香，讓Steve吃了一驚。


	6. Chapter 6

忽然的高熱與身體內部出現的黏膩感，讓Bucky從夢中迷迷糊糊的醒來，花了一點時間才意識到自己陷入突如其來的發情期。  
他的發情期曾經很穩定，所以他也沒有使用發情期調整劑與屏蔽劑的習慣，只有症狀最明顯的頭一天會用上抑制劑。但近幾個月來他的發情期時間出現了些微的波動，每個月都會提前或延後個幾天。醫師說這還算是正常範圍內，只提醒他應該繼續觀察，同時確保身邊有足夠的抑制劑。  
低咒了一句，想起自己完全沒預料到發情期會在今晚突然降臨，他什麼藥物都沒準備，只能這樣熬過一晚，讓Bucky感覺更加煩躁。

他沒有預料過的情況，還包括身邊有一個alpha在，會令omega的發情期雪上加霜。

『Buck？』Steve試著低聲叫他，他發現了Bucky的狀況，正在擔憂著：『你……你身邊有準備抑制劑嗎？是不是很不舒服？我……我該怎麼幫你？』說完他就立刻意識到自己的問話多麼奇怪又多麼愚蠢，想要進一步解釋卻更加不知所措，只能尷尬地說：『我先幫你倒杯水好嗎？』他知道發情期的omega容易產生高熱和脫水的症狀，至少該先喝點水？  
Bucky重重呼吸著，迷茫的神智中忽然閃現出一個念頭，他努力讓自己清醒一些好好思考，發現他並不排斥這個情況。  
Steve爬出了睡袋，正準備要去給Bucky倒水時，Bucky忽然喊住他：「Steve。」  
『怎麼了？』Steve轉過頭，Bucky望著他，舔了舔下唇，沙啞地問：「你要不要和我做愛？」

他無法拒絕。他當然無法。

Steve的吻沿著Bucky的臉頰往下滑落，一手撫上Bucky光裸的身軀。他慶幸準備的設備齊全，帳棚的地上除了防水布還又鋪了一層軟毯，再加上睡袋的厚度，至少不會讓Bucky躺得不舒服。剝開他衣物後的身體如Steve想像中一樣，手臂和大腿肌肉結實緊繃，腹肌塊壘分明，微微鼓起的胸肌手感柔軟又有彈性，Steve忍不住在那處流連忘返，又揉又捏直到Bucky白皙的肌膚上出現淺淺的紅印。  
「Steve……」Bucky難耐地喚他，腳掌沿著Steve小腿滑動，試圖催促Steve加快速度：「快點……」他下半身溼得一塌糊塗，身體內部的空虛感讓他迫切希望有些什麼來填滿他。  
Steve伸手到Bucky下身，輕輕探進手指，確認那處的狀況已經足以容納他接下來的動作後，他抽出手，用已經硬得發疼的陰莖抵住那處正緊緊收縮著的小穴，緩慢地挺進。  
「嗯……好舒服，快一點……」在Steve逐漸加快的挺進速度中，Bucky原先難受的神情也漸漸放鬆，取而代之的是陷於情慾中的沈醉。Steve一直小心觀察Bucky的神色，低頭溫柔親吻他的鼻尖：『還好嗎？』  
「好棒……」Bucky微瞇著眼，手撫摸著Steve的手臂，抬起下巴吻住Steve的唇。

他覺得自己心跳得遠超過正常合理的速度，在寧靜的深山夜色裡咚咚作響。Bucky的舌頭試探著挑逗他，軟軟地在他口腔裡滑動，任性地四處探索；他輕咬住Bucky的下唇，在分離時發出輕輕的啵的一聲，讓Bucky彎起了嘴角。

他們做了兩次，第二次他以背後式在Bucky身體內成結，Bucky的背貼著他的胸口，Steve的手臂環繞著他的腰，把人抱在懷裡。  
Bucky已經累得睡著了，Steve抬手把他頰邊汗溼的髮撥到他耳後，微笑著看他紅唇微張，睫毛隨著呼吸顫抖，陷於沈沈夢境的模樣，心裡的滿足感像是一個即將要爆炸的大氣球，撐得他胸口發疼。

隔天早上，Steve比Bucky早醒，提早煮好熱水，泡了紅茶，切好了三明治。Bucky睡眼惺忪地爬出帳棚時，Steve已經替他備好了早餐。

Bucky上半身只裹了件厚毛外套，昨晚留下的吻痕還若隱若現，Steve輕咳了聲，移開視線專心地品嚐手裡的紅茶，直到Bucky喚他，他才又抬起頭。  
「昨晚……謝謝你。」Bucky的神情似乎有些尷尬，又有些期待，Steve不太確定Bucky要說什麼，只是挑起眉回答：『不謝？』  
Bucky又習慣性地咬了下唇，才開口：「你覺不覺得……昨晚還不錯？至少我是這麼覺得。」  
『很高興你享受整個過程，Buck。』Steve幾乎失笑，他還沒想好怎麼接續這個話題，Bucky下一句話便讓他楞了楞。  
「你覺得怎樣？Steve，我是說……」Bucky的神情有些躍躍欲試，彷彿他的邀約只是個有趣的室內活動，沒有任何意涵：「你……你現在有固定的性伴侶嗎？也許我們……我們可以試試？」

這個問句似乎不完全是Steve想像中的模樣，Steve張了張嘴，半晌後才開口吐出一個單字：『啊？』


	7. Chapter 7

當悄悄暗戀、靜靜追求的心上人，突然靈機一動打算跟你當炮友，這到底是不是一個天上掉下來的禮物？還是一個會跟自己目標背道而馳的危機？  
Steve無法確定自己的決定會帶來的結果，但他第一個念頭便是擔心自己的拒絕會造成兩人相處更加尷尬，在Bucky期待的目光下，含混地說了『這事我們可以再談，你還不舒服嗎？先吃早餐吧。』

因為Bucky突如其來的發情期，他們原先要到山裡健行的行程只好取消，Steve開車載Bucky下山回家。Bucky在車上睡睡醒醒，Steve不時停車關注Bucky的狀況，他似乎正處在一個中間的休息期，體溫雖然略降，但精神仍不太好，睜開眼時也有些迷茫。中途Steve停下買水，回到車上時Bucky蹭進他懷裡，摟著他的脖子把臉埋進他肩頸處。  
Steve楞了下，明白這是熱潮期的omega對alpha氣息的需求，他深呼吸了下，努力平穩自己的情緒起伏，輕輕抱住Bucky，手掌安撫地順著他的背。Bucky睜眼看他，Steve僵了一僵，看看車來人往的窗外，最後只是問：『要不要再休息一下？你再睡一覺，醒來就到了。』

他把車開到小熊修車廠，Bucky住在修車廠二樓，Steve還沒上去過。他替Bucky把他的行李搬下來，正在猶豫是不是能讓Bucky一個人待在家裡時，Bucky提著自己的行李走到樓梯邊，回頭望了他一眼：「不上來嗎？」

二樓是居家格局，有小巧的起居室、桌椅簡單的餐廳和乾淨的廚房，稍微往內走一些便是Bucky的臥室。Bucky搖搖晃晃地進了臥室，丟下行李就倒在了床上。  
『Buck……你的抑制劑呢？』Steve走過去，探了探Bucky的額頭，發現他體溫似乎又開始增高時，先是著手替他找藥，又有些擔憂地問：『需要我留下來陪你嗎？』  
「當然……」Bucky的聲音懶洋洋的，他在被窩裡翻了個身，因為發情期症狀加劇而有些溼漉漉的眼睛望著Steve：「你不想做了嗎？」

他都很難說自己想或不想。

半夜Steve口渴醒來，Bucky在他身邊睡得很沉，他忍不住靜靜瞅著他看，捨不得離開視線。

此時此刻對他而言是這幾天以來最安靜而不慌亂的時刻，他終於能稍微放下內心的慌亂和不知所措，稍稍享受一下心愛的人近在咫尺，毫無防備的睡顏。兩人剛經歷過幾場激烈的性，至少在身體方面的契合度逐漸提高，Steve大膽假設即使Bucky現在不在熱潮期，應該也依然會感到相當滿意。  
困難的總是愛。

Steve不自覺地無聲嘆氣，低頭悄悄親吻了Bucky的髮頂。  
越親近Bucky他越是理解到未來的路多困難，他甚至不知道他所希冀的那種親密關係是不是曾在Bucky的考慮範圍裡。他自己此前對戀愛沒有絲毫經驗，甚至可說是興趣缺缺，而在他的觀察中，Bucky要嘛是毫無概念，要嘛是裝傻達人，而前者可能性又更高了一些。

一個沒經驗，一個不懂愛，Steve原想用老套的方法，投其所好，漸漸走入Bucky的內心，花長時間讓Bucky對自己產生依戀，再慢慢走向正式交往。然而現在所有事情都亂得一塌糊塗，Steve想到未來只覺得腦海一片空白。  
可是他要試一試，Steve抿住下唇想，失敗的恐懼在他認識Bucky的初始就盤旋在他心頭，可是為了這人，他仍想傾盡心力。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 困惑的Bucky，無力的Steve

他們從露營地回來的隔天是週一，Steve猶豫了一下，還是決定臨時把週一的會議更改成視訊參加，借用了Bucky的客廳工作，方便他可以照顧到Bucky的狀況。  
這是Steve第一次進Bucky家，以前他來找Bucky時頂多是進入修車廠等他，接了人就走。Bucky不太會讓他等，更常見的情況是他來到修車廠時，Bucky已經鎖好大門在門外等他。兩人相約都在外面，Bucky倒是去他家喝過幾次Steve親手磨的咖啡豆沖泡出的咖啡，但也僅在客廳與餐廳停留了幾個小時，晚餐時間前便提議了外出用餐。  
第一次進Bucky家就過夜了一晚，Steve醒來時Bucky仍在休息，他擔心從昨晚就沒吃什麼東西的Bucky起床會很餓，低聲問了他是不是可以讓自己使用浴室和廚房，Bucky模模糊糊地說了「好、都好」，Steve便披上衣服下床準備。

Bucky的屋子不大，但東西也不多，收拾得相當乾淨整齊。Steve從冰箱翻出幾個餐包，還有雞蛋與奶油，他把餐包放進烤箱後，煎了一顆蛋，已經是他貧瘠的廚藝不會搞砸的簡單早餐了。吃完他自己的早餐後，時間還差10分鐘才8點，Steve收拾了下餐桌，先去確認Bucky還沒睡醒，他便自己靜靜地在客廳打開電腦，盤腿坐在沙發前和會議室進行了連線。

所幸早上的會議還算順利，Steve並沒有花過長的時間，他在預定的時間內結束了會議，做了簡單的指示，並在會議結束後交代了秘書替他整理後寄給他的文件，完成週一早上的例行公事後，時針不過才指到10點。Steve關掉視訊，準備起身回房間關心Bucky的情況時，Bucky正揉著眼睛從臥室走出來。

『早安Bucky。』Steve起身迎上去，注意到他身上香味變淡了，應該已經進入了熱潮期的尾聲。說不上是安心還是失落，Steve只是抬手摸了摸Bucky的臉頰，關心地問：『還好嗎？』  
「嗯。」剛睡醒的Bucky迷迷糊糊的，到底有沒有意識到誰在跟他講話又說了什麼都很難說，他直接繞過Steve往自家浴室邁進。Steve心裡苦笑了一下，在他背後說：『我剛剛給自己做了早餐，你不介意吧？用了你冰箱的餐包和蛋。』  
Bucky模糊的應答聲從浴室傳出，Steve又問：『我幫你也做早餐好嗎？』  
「好。」Bucky的聲音總算稍微有點精神。

梳洗後用完早餐，Bucky才像是真的睡醒一樣，一邊咬著叉子舔上面的蛋汁，一邊抬起眼問：「你怎麼沒去上班？」  
『……我擔心你，所以留下來照顧你。』Steve有些無奈，從熱潮期清醒過來的Bucky好像什麼事也沒發生一樣的淡然，倒讓Steve陷入進退兩難的局面。他不知道Bucky現在又是什麼想法，還記不記得前一晚他自己說過的話，於是只能問一句答一句，所有他真正想問的話反而欲言又止地卡在喉嚨裡。  
Bucky歪了下頭盯著Steve，忽然笑起來：「你為什麼看起來很緊張的樣子？你在煩惱我昨天問你的事嗎？我還沒有反悔喔，你考慮好了嗎？」

Steve突然發現，Bucky最令他不知所措的，總是這種忽如其來的天真，他並不覺得有什麼值得困擾的事卻常常是他人需要斟酌再三的難題，尤其是對Steve而言。  
他有預感，無論答應Bucky的提案還是拒絕，他們的關係至少都不會惡化，Bucky大概只會聳聳肩說聲知道了，之後兩人還是可以照常吃吃喝喝、遊山玩水，船過水無痕。  
而就是這可預想的船過水無痕的輕鬆令Steve難受。

你怎麼這麼不在意我呢？

有些不甘心有些失落，有些生氣又有些沮喪的複雜情緒，讓Steve忍不住脫口而出：『Bucky，我想認真跟你交往。』  
Bucky才剛放下叉子，聽到這話時竟有點楞住了「是……談戀愛的意思？」  
『是的。你願意嗎？』既然都開口了，Steve索性豁了出去：『就……認認真真當我男朋友好嗎？』  
「Steve……我……」Bucky咬著下唇，看起來有些茫然失措：「我不知道……」

Bucky沒有直接拒絕，讓Steve心中的火苗持續苟延殘喘地燃燒著，他緊追不捨地問：『為什麼不知道？你想跟我在一起嗎Buck？』  
「戀愛應該是很慎重的事吧？可是我從來沒想過也沒做過。」Bucky避開Steve的視線垂下眼，似乎是真的為難了起來：「我總覺得這事跟我沒啥關係，愛啊什麼的……我當然覺得你很好，跟你一起做的任何事都很好，Steve……但我從來沒想過跟另一個人談戀愛該怎麼做，我也不知道我是不是想要進入這個狀態了。」

Bucky的為難讓Steve陷入更大的困擾，怎麼看起來世界上其他人輕鬆簡單就能決定的事，到他手上陷入這樣詭異的境地呢？  
『就不能簡單說個好嗎……』Steve有氣無力地問，Bucky只是睜大眼睛看他，那每每讓Steve心軟的困惑神情此時他也並沒有免疫，最後Steve只是嘆了一口氣。

愛是人類最難捉摸的疾病，每個感染的人都害怕痊癒，不得不痊癒的人又成為更加易感的族群。Steve想他也許是太晚感染，才一下子就遇上了少有人解決過的難題。


End file.
